What Could Be Worse Than Rini?
by Ami A
Summary: La dee da! This is just the first chapter now, I need to think of a GOOD middle. I have a good ending though! hehehe! Rini is born, but it's not Rini, so Trista attempts suicide. That's most of it anyways.~Ami AMI A.! DO I HAVE TO EDIT EVERYTHING NOW


Darien was walking through the house thinking of how much he loved Serena. It was her birthday, and she was  
turning 21. She was also pregnant with their child, Rini. It was all too perfect. They had a beautiful house, and soon would have a beautiful baby (he knew this because of all the trips to the past she had taken). Most of all, they loved each other very much. Seiya, Yaten and Taiki had recently come back from Kinmoku. Darien didn't like Seiya too much (in other words he hated him), and it was all because of the fact that Seiya loved Serena just as much as he did. He found Serena lying on the couch in the living room.  
  
"Darien," she moaned "I'm having contractions!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Ami, Lita, Mina, Amara, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru, Seiya, Yaten and Taiki were at Rei's Temple, putting up pink and yellow decorations for Serena's surprise birthday party. All of a sudden Ami dropped the streamers she was putting up and started shouting. "It's Serena's birthday! Rini has the same birthday as Serena! Why didn't I see it sooner? Serena is giving birth TODAY!!!"   
  
Everyone shoved into the two cars parked out front and they sped off toward the hospital after a few hectic moments of total chaos. Serena was lying back in her hospital bed with her baby cradled in her arms and a mortified expression on her face. She loved her little baby deeply, but there was a big problem. Just then all the others walked into the room. Serena tried to look happy and like nothing was wrong.   
  
Ami had Taiki (her husband) behind her as she walked up to the bed and looked over into Serena's lap. She fainted backward into Taiki's arms. Taiki knew something was up, because Ami only did something like this when something was seriously wrong.   
  
"Ummmm... We're going to go get some fresh air, be back in a second," Taiki exclaimed quickly and he disappeared out the door, dragging Ami.   
  
Once outside, Ami (now revived) started breathing heavily. "Thank you so much," she croaked "I have something to tell you. That isn't Darien's daughter. Rini had pink hair. I ran a few tests on it, and it wasn't dyed at all. She showed me a picture of when she was a baby, and it was pink then, too. That child has black hair and dark blue eyes. Now I have one question for you. Who can you think of that had black hair, dark blue eyes, and loves Serena as much as Darien does? I'll give you a hint, he is an alien like you."  
  
Taiki was speechless. Serena cheating on Darien! Seiya having the nerve to-  
  
"No, I can't believe it either, but it is the only logical explanation."  
  
"Serena having an affair is the part I can't believe. She loves Darien too much."  
  
Just then, Rei walked up dragging Seiya behind her. "This scum bag has something to tell you," she said and scowled meaningfully at Seiya.  
  
Seiya was looking at the ground, twidling his thumbs and looking quite ashamed of himself. "I..uh..sorta...umm...yeah..er- "  
  
"We figured that out already," Taiki stated "I didn't know it would go this far. Really, Seiya, why?"  
  
"It was when Darien was on that business trip to Paris. I went to Odango's house with some flowers and chocolate for her. She had on this really nice perfume, and then she hugged me and yeah we just umm... started kissing and then-"  
  
"Seiya we don't need the details!" Ami exclaimed as the others came up.  
  
Hotaru, who was now 15 looked at Seiya like he was a heart snatcher daimon, or something of the sort. She understood that Seiya had taken away her best friend ever. Amara looked like she could kill Seiya. Michelle had this expression of severe disappointment on her face. Trista had that distant look on her face, that she knew this was coming and that it was going to mess up her almost perfect timeline she had worked so hard on.  
  
"Ami, Lita, Mina, Rei, Taiki, Seiya, come with me," Trista said. "Yaten, don't try to follow. This is hard enough without you and Seiya arguing," she added.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
